


Frozen 2: The Snow Queen

by Batman1809



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Funny, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman1809/pseuds/Batman1809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Frozen Sequel, taking place 16 months after "Frozen". A Knight from an obscure kingdom comes to Arendelle to warn the Snow Queen of an ancient enemy. Queen Elsa will have to make drastic decisions to protect her kingdom and her family. Rated PG and has action and comedy. Frozen is owned by Disney</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Knights of Kalamar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Batman here. 
> 
> This is my first fan-fiction, and story in general. I originally finished this story on April 20, 2014 (Easter Sunday) on Fanfiction.net, but I've gone back to add to the story here. It's complete (along with it's two sequels) on Fanfiction.net, but I'll be making a few adjustments if you want to wait on a chapter by chapter bases.
> 
> I'm trying to stay true to the original movie since I thought it was awesome, so I can safely say that this story is lacking in any sort of language and excessive violence (PG rating, basically). 
> 
> The story starts out with an introduction of the main OC, then the next chapter will go back to Arendelle.
> 
> So, without further ado...

In a land far north of Arendelle was the kingdom of Kalamar. With a sparse population and a crumbling city, it could hardly be called a kingdom, let alone a city. It was dreary and decaying; most of the buildings were falling apart from negligence, many being abandoned. The architecture was anything but uniform; some of the older buildings were made of bricks, while the newer buildings were made of wood, though no intent was made to make them aesthetic. The road was rocky and lumpy, with numerous potholes. Surrounding the town were rocky grasslands, leading up to mountains. Mountains stood surrounded the town to the north, east and west, forming a sort of half circle. To the south lies forested areas, along with the ruins of the old castle. The main source of revenue here lied in ice harvesting and fishing from the nearby lake.

Almost everyone here was either an ice harvester or a fishermen, since those are the only two forms of trade here. Back in Kalamar's more lustrous days, this city was the center of trade for many of the nearby communities; back when the royal family ruled and the castle stood high and proud over Kalamar. However, tragedy struck the royal family and the line failed, leaving the steward to take over. After years of economic catastrophe, many of the citizens left and the castle fell into ruins. Now, only the castle ruins, which lied to the south, are the only indicators that any major city stood here. It was so degraded that it's existence was all but forgotten to the rest of the world, outside of a few myths and legends.

The people who remained were as dreary as the town they lived in. Almost no forms of entertainment remained, minus the local pub. If it were not for the ice and fishing businesses, the town would be deserted. The only people here not for the business were three men; Isaac, Craig, and Jase. They are the only one's who must stay here, having swore an oath to the last steward before he died, to protect both Kalamar and an ancient secret. They were the last trace of Kalamar's government; they were Kalamar's last knights.

Jase, the second oldest to the knights, leaned against an old building with Isaac by his side, watching as some ice harvesters unloaded there ice.

"This place is pathetic" says Jase, sighing from boredom.

"Come on, its not that bad" Issac says as he tries to keep things positive. "Just look at this view!" he says sarcastically, looking at the broken down building right in front of them.

Isaac, being younger than Jase by about a year, tended to be the clown of the group. He and Jase were best friends, considering themselves brothers actually. He was slightly shorter and skinny than Jase, having light brown, curly hair.

Jase, on the other hand, tended to be more serious. This is not to say that he didn't have a sense of humor, which he did, often using sarcasm with others. But he had a more mature outlook on life, readily analyzing things and understanding the meaning behind them. He was a little taller and more muscular than Isaac and had short black hair.

Jase turned to Isaac with a non-amused glare, "Yeah, real amusing Isaac. But you know what I mean..."

Isaac looked to him, puzzled, "I think I do, but do you wanna tell me just to be clear?"

Jase rolled his eyes, "I want to actually do something, there is no social life here, nothing to do to alleviate the boredom, and besides you, there is no one else my age to talk too!"

"Hey, it could have been worse; I could have been annoying!" he said, grinning in hopes of lifting his friend's spirit.

Jase gave a small smile to his friend, "Yeah, I guess it could have been worse!"

Not like the knights in shining armor of myth and legend, Jase and Isaac wore rough, beaten up clothing, along with shin and arm guards made out of tough leather (one guard bearing the insignia of Kalamar), with Jase wearing a rough vest. There most prized possessions were there swords, examples of fine craftsmanship from Kalamar's past.

"I just wish we actually could leave, even if it were for only a few days!" said Jase

"Well, I wouldn't want to go anywhere now, especially after that commotion that happened down south."

Isaac was referring to the event that happened last summer in the kingdom of Arendelle, a small yet prosperous kingdom south of the North Mountain. They hardly get any news at all here, but this occurrence was mind-boggling: a queen, on her coronation day, revealed herself to be the bearer of magical ice powers, which covered her kingdom in a three-day winter, in July. following her three-day exile, and something about attempts of treason, she returned, thawed her kingdom, and explained what had happened. It turned out that she was born with these abilities, and had been hiding them for years, trying to keep it a secret. Now, however, she had apparently mastered her powers and even shows them off in public.

"Can't believe it!" continued Jase, "it's been, what, several decades since a person with the power had been heard off, and now a queen of all people turns up with them" says Jase. "If she had just kept this thing a secret, then we all would have been better off!"

Isaac though to himself; about Arendelle and its Queen. Then he asked Jase,

"Don't you think we should talk to Craig about maybe reaching out to Arendelle again, you know, to tell them about us? I mean this concerns them too, especially the queen."

Jase turned to his friend, "Look, I'm on your side, but Craig made himself clear, No one is to know about this, ever! If this became common knowledge, every nefarious minded person would be busting down Arendelle's gates to get at their queen."

Just then, Craig, their mentor, comes running up to them. He was much older, easily in his late forties, and little on the chubby side.

"Guys, there you are!" he yelled.

"Ah, Craig, we were just talking about you..." said Jase.

"I think we might have trouble guys. They're some strangers coming, and they don't look friendly!"

Trouble? This got Jase and Isaac on edge. Living in the most uneventful city in the world, trouble was another word for excitement. They look to where Craig was pointing, and there was indeed a large group of men, obviously organized, and they couldn't help but notice the weaponry they carried.

"Yep, that would be trouble" replied Isaac, "so, what do we do when this happens again?" he asked sarcastically.

Craig replied in a stern voice "Don't get fresh with me! Look, these guys look like they mean business, they might be here for you know who!"

"Oh, come on Craig!" exclaimed Jase, "No one has been looking for him for almost a century. They're probably just some gang looking for something to loot."

"Hope they like fish and ice" said Isaac. "Cause that's about all we have!"

"Well, I hope so. Come on..." said Craig, waving his hands for Isaac and Jase to follow, "...lets see if we can scare them off."

"Oh, yeah, cause three guys against all of them looks real intimidating!" said Isaac sarcastically.

 

They approach the group of about twenty men. They saw that most of them were large and could easily hold themselves in a fight. Given that they are not in uniform, they assume that they are hired hands. In fact, there is nothing dignified about any of them, save for one in the middle; a smaller, skinnier man, but wearing a hood of finer fabric so as to conceal his face.

"Hello there, can I help you" asked Craig, trying not to sound like he was looking for trouble.

The hooded man alone spoke, the only motion he made was to tilt his head in Craig's direction, but keeping his head down to keep his face hidden.

"Perhaps" replied the hooded man. "We are looking for... a long-lost monarch, a king, perhaps you've heard of him? His name is Gregor."

At this, the knights looked to each other in surprise. Not only did this man know of the secret, but he asked for him by name. This has never happened, not since Klamar's more lustrous days, centuries ago. They hardly knew how to respond, but Jase confidently responded...

"We've never heard of him, you must be lost, there hasn't been a kingdom here for centuries."

"If there is no kingdom or king, than why do you knights still reside here?" replied the stranger in a sly tone.

Now the knights were really startled. He knew much more than most men should of this place. He knew of the legend and who they were. "How could this be?" they thought.

Craig, shrugging of his shock, responded in a commanding voice "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you've obviously been misdirected. Why don't you just go on to where you came from? We don't want any trouble."

At this, the hooded man chuckled in a small, but menacing manner. Then he replied "Guess we should do this the hard way then." He turned to the men who stood behind him...

"Alright boys, get them!" he yelled, drawing his sword.

At that, the men drew their weapons and attacked. Immediately, Jase and the other knights drew their weapons and fought back. They only ever practiced sword fighting, never actually using their skills in a real fight, but they managed well against the undisciplined thugs. They were synchronized in their efforts, carefully working together against their opponents. But they were outnumbered, and soon, Craig was cut in the leg and screamed in pain as he collapsed.

"Craig!" Yelled Isaac, as he ran to his mentors aid, defending him. By now, some of the civilians exited their homes and businesses to watch the chaos unfold.

Jase was able to fight them off while Isaac protected Craig. But then, the hooded man, who was obviously leader, drew his sword and turned on Jase. The leader proved himself to be a skilled swordsman, as the fight went on for a few minutes, with the men backing of to watch the show. Jase managed to hold him off well, but the leader managed to knock Jase off balance and knocked him down, defeating him. Jase turned to see that Isaac was also brought to his knees after being outnumbered. The leader had his sword pointed at Jase's throat and then proceeded to ask him:

"Alright," he said, catching his breath, "now that we understand each other, let's get to the point; tell me where the Ice King is and I'll spare your lives!"

Jase never believed that his day would come. He swore to his father when he was knighted that he would take the secret of the Ice King to his grave, that he would never be discovered. While keeping the peace was his official duty, this was his real mission.

"You'll have to kill me before I talk" Jase boldly proclaimed.

"Alright then, I still have two others to ask, so I guess you're expendable..." The leader raised his weapon, readying to end Jase right then and their when suddenly, a frail voice filled the air.

"No!" yelled Jase's mother, an elderly but strong woman who ran out to prevent her only son's demise.

"Mom, get out of here…!" yelled Jase, but was knocked down by one of the other thugs.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" said the leader, walking towards Jase's mother. "Perhaps you could tell me where the Ice King is imprisoned? Then I'll spare this young man here" He said, keeping his sword pointed down at Jase, who was no lying down on the floor.

Jase's mother, an elderly woman named Merriam, hesitated at first. Being married to the steward, she knew the location of the cave. After her husband's death, she became the town's physician, having learned something about medicine before she married.

Seeing that this man was ready to kill her son, she gave in...

"H...he's up their" she said, pointing up the mountain north of the town. "He's in a cave close to where the two mountains meet, next to a clump of pine trees" she said regrettably.

"Sounds simple enough! Come on men, let's go find our man!" He yelled, then turned to Jase. "So much for the knights of Kalamar" he said, as he walked off with his men.

Merriam ran over to help the knights up.

"I'm so sorry Jase, I didn't know what else to do!"

"It's alright mom. It's not your fault..." He replied, trying to take away the guilt.

He got up slowly, still feeling the pain in his gut. He looked over to his companions: Craig was on the ground bleeding from the wound to his leg, and Isaac was barely conscious, suffering from the blow to the head. Some of the townspeople came to help, while others began fleeing, knowing what was coming. Jase couldn't believe it. This is what he had prepared himself for. His most important duty, and he failed, miserably. All he could feel was shame and despair. He looked over to see that the men had already gone into the distance on horseback.

"Mom, go look after Isaac and Craig, I'm going after them!" said Jase to his mom.

"Not by yourself, you don't stand a chance!"

"I have to stop them if I can!" replied Jase.

"Your mother's right Jase", said Craig, who was still on the ground in pain. "It's not like you can stop them" he said as he looked into the distance, "It's over."

"But how?" asked Isaac, who was slowly coming around, rubbing his head from the pain. "Don't they need someone with the power of ice and snow to free him? I didn't notice anyone shooting icicles at us!"

They all paused at this revelation. It was true; they couldn't free anyone without someone with the gift. Jase realized that they came here for some other reason.

"Something's strange. I'm going after them to see what I can find out." He said

"I'm going with you" said Isaac, who had fully recovered.

"Jase, no, they'll kill you if they see you!" exclaimed his mother

"Who said they'll see me?" replied Jase in a cocky tone. He and Isaac went over to the stables to grab their horses and were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally caught up, the men had already reached the cave with their horses tied up outside. The two knights dismounted from their horses and slowly followed them into the cave.

"Haven't been in here in years" whispered Isaac, examining the cave. "Nothing's changed."

"Nothing changes in this place" whispered Jase.

It was a strange cave: the entrance was very small and easily overlook, but the inside was a grand cavern, the walls glazed in ice and the ceilings decorated in icicles. While it was large, no animals lived here, not even a bear would take up residency. The ice was slick and flawless, with an unnatural, almost artificial luster to it. They walked though the mysterious cave when they heard voices around the corner.

"Gentlemen, our road to glory and riches" exclaimed the upper-class voice of the hooded leader.

Jase and Isaac ducked behind an icy wall and observed the sight: The leader was up front with his men before him. He was examining a massive block of ice. It had the same luster of the wall, but it was fractured and darker in color. Within the ice, they could see a man with a crown, frozen inside, whose face was obscured with the fractures of the ice. The men stared perplexed at the sight.

"So the legend is true, he does exist!" said one of the men.

"Do you think he's still alive in their?" asked another.

"Of course" snapped the leader, then he turned to face the block of ice. "Remember, he's not like other men, he was cursed with unbelievable power, and he will grant me a kingdom when he is free, which I will share with you, and you will live your life in luxury as promised."

To this, all of the men cheered. Jase and Isaac watched anxiously, waiting for them to try something. Then, one of them did.

"What are we waiting for then? Lets melt the ice!" yelled the second man. He grabbed one of the torches and stuck it into the ice. At first it started to melt, but it miraculously refroze, as if by magic, and quenched the torch. Then man look at his quenched torch in embarrassment and astonishment.

"Don't you remember what I told you earlier you fool?!" yelled the leader, snatching the torch.

"uh… no" the thug replied with a shrug.

The leader smacked his face in disbelief and explained "I only brought you here to prove to you that the legend is real, to confirm this legend before we move on with our plans. But it won't melt by convention methods...an ancient spell protects this ice, and only someone with the power of ice can thaw it. Now, let's get going...Arendelle is a few days ride from here!" To this, the men cheered and turned to walk out of the cave.

Jase and Isaac, seeing their cue, ran for the exit to avoid detection. As they got to their horses and began to ride off, Isaac said to Jase "Arendelle, isn't that where…"

Jase cut him off "yeah... I don't know how they plan to bring her here, but she is obviously the key to their plan." Jase paused and looked south, past the castle ruins to the North Mountain. Isaac looked at Jase, knowing what he was thinking.

"Guess you better get going then" said Isaac, as if reading Jase's thoughts.

"You don't mean, go to Arendelle...?"

"What other choice do we have? We are out matched and Craig can't do any fighting right now. We have to get word to Arendelle before those lunatics get the element of surprise! You have to warn the queen of the danger she… we are all in. Besides, you're the one who always wanted to get out of here, right!"

Jase pondered his friend's response. They were outnumbered, and if they somehow managed to either kidnap, blackmail, or even brainwash the queen into helping them, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Alright, if I leave now and ride hard, I might be able to beat them there."

"Get going then!" replied Isaac.

Jase took off, but looked back for a moment, "tell mom what happened, and tell her I said good-bye and that I will be back!" Jase yelled to his friend.

"Will do! I'll hold down the fort till you get back."

With that, Jase looked to his horse and said "Come on, Cliff, let's go!" and then bolted south, to the kingdom of Arendelle.


	2. Dancing with Whales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. Now we return to Arendelle, and some familiar faces we all know and love...

Arendelle was business as usual in the late fall. The trees have already changed color and were dropping their leaves in preparation for winter. The town was full of carts and wagon loads of food and vegetables from the fall harvest, with farmers selling them to the markets in town and the traders in the ships at the bay. Some of the townspeople were decorating the trees and buildings with ribbons of red and gold colors; they were getting ready for the fall festival, a three day event where Arendelle celebrates the harvest and the return of the ice harvesters, since ice is no longer needed, at least from the high mountains.

It has been 16 months since the coronation of Queen Elsa and the great winter that covered the land for three days. Since then, the Snow Queen as since gotten control over her powers and has opened the gates to the castle. She and princess Anna has since rebuild their relationship since their 12 years of isolation. They were actually walking through town that day, looking for something for Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend, who was coming home for winter. They walked into one of the stores in town...

The store was small, but it was well stocked with many gift items on the shelves; from clothing to clocks to small sculptures. It had two isles of things, while the rest of the walls were packed with shelves and merchandise.

"Hey, how about this reindeer sculpture? It looks just like Sven!" asked Elsa, who was scanning the shelves, trying to help her sister.

"No, I gave him one for his birthday already" Anna replied.

As they walked through the store, someone bowed out of respect. Elsa curtsied in response, but Anna just waved, too busy to notice. Elsa was going to say something, but she just rolled her eyes, knowing Anna didn't mean any disrespect.

"Well, how about these boots? His old ones are falling apart" asked Elsa.

"No, I already asked, he won't give those up for anything; he's apparently attached to them."

Elsa paused for a second. "You know, he's not a very materialistic person, is he."

"I know!" replied Anna, as if it were a flaw.

"You know that's not technically a bad thing, just get him something simple, like a scarf or a book."

"But I want something special for him. You don't just give people gifts for the heck of it."

Elsa gave a puzzled look to Anna, "You know, the Fall Festival is not a gift giving holiday, right?"

"Yeah, but it's the start of his vacation, and it get lonely up there in the mountains."

"Then just get him something simple, like, like…"

"This!" yelled Anna as she dashed passed her sister and grabbed a scarf of a shelf.

"It's perfect! Look, it's got the same pattern as his sled. He'll love it."

"Finally!" said Elsa, "does that mean we're done?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, we've only been out for what, 20 minutes?"

"Try four hours" answered a cheerful voice.

The sisters looked around and saw Olaf coming in.

"Hi Olaf" said Anna.

"Wait, four hours?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah. Oh, and Kai told me to tell you that you're late."

"Oh my gosh, the meeting!" exclaimed Elsa, realizing the time. "Anna, buy the scarf and get going!"

"Ugh, do we have to go?"

"Quit whining, we only have these meetings once a month, and it's not like you have something better to do."

Anna quickly gave the money to the clerk and followed her sister out the door.

"Yeah, but they last forever, and I hardly ever understand what they say anyway!"

"Neither do I, that's what Kai is for. All we need to do is to listen and say yes or no and we're done."

Olaf looked on as his friend's left. "Ok, catch up with you later!" he called out as they left. He then turned to hear voices calling his name.

"Hey guys, it's the snowman! Let's get him!" the children cried in a playful, yet menacing manner."

Olaf, however, was less than enthusiastic. "No, stop right there! Jimmy, I'll tell your mother... AHHH!" he screamed as he ran away from the boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting took place in the conference room. It was small, with a few minor decorations around the room with a long table in the center. At the end of the table was a large chair, with a slightly smaller chair next to it. This is where Elsa and Anna were sitting, listening to the ambassadors explain the current status of other kingdoms and Arendelle's relationships to them. They had on formal dresses, but nothing fancy, with Elsa wearing her crown, which she had since retrieved from her Ice palace. She only wears it now for official occasions, leaving it in her room most of the time. As each ambassador spoke, Kai would occasionally put in a simpler explanation so the sisters understood the gravity of it. Elsa usually just answered for both of them, since Anna could care less about trade and politics. Elsa was new to the talk business of trade and politics, but she was learning quickly. As the next ambassador gave his report, Elsa looked to her sister who had snoozed of again. She gave a small kick to her sister to wake, to which Anna would jerk herself up.

As the last dignitary finished his statement, Anna looked hopeful that the meeting would be over, only to be interrupted by bad news…

"That's it for the reports, your majesty, but there is a matter we have to attend to." Said the elderly Andar, the head councilman.

"Oh?" asked Elsa, anxious to hear it out, "what is it?"

"Well, my lady, there are… rumors… floating around about you" he said. She could tell that he did not want to bring this up. "...That you want to expand our borders."

"Expand?, you mean by military means?" she responded, still trying to grasp the meaning, fearing the worse.

"That's insane...!" exclaimed Anna, to everyone's surprise. Anna, feeling uncomfortable with all those eyes on her, slowly finished "...I mean, we don't even have an army, and are guards aren't really battle ready..." she remembered that there were two guards who were guarding the door. She turned and spoke to them apologetically, "...Not that that's a bad thing! wait... I mean, not that you're not..." then she just sighed "...I'll just stop now"

Elsa just rolled her eyes and gave a slight smile, then her focus turned back to the matter at hand...

"They know we don't have an army..." continued Andar "... but they assume that we don't need one, since, well, if I may be so bold your majesty, you have your powers…" To this, Elsa just stared, not knowing what to think. She thought that this was past her, that everyone had accepted her, but aparently she was mistaken.

"What?!" she asked, looking down briefly trying to take this in. "How long have they had these notions?"

"The rumors never stopped since your coronation, but only recently have they been taken seriously"

Another ambassador spoke up "It's because of Weselton, your majesty...they've been spreading all sorts of lies and rumors ever since we cut off trade with them!"

"In truth, your majesty" spoke up Andar, "is that several kingdoms are threatening to cut off trade altogether. They are afraid that you are…" he paused, trying to avoid eye contact "…dangerous."

At this, Elsa slunk down in frustration. Anna looked to her sister for a response, but she could see that she was in another place. After the Great Winter, Elsa formally apologized to all the dignitaries, and many accepted and forgot, but now that fear was starting to creep back into their hearts again. She did not know what lies the Duke had spread about her, but one word came to mind, "monster". She felt that same pain she felt on her coronation night, then she felt that same fear start to creep back into her heart...

Anna saw her sister slunk down in her chair and her eyes glare down at the table, slightly looking from side to side, as if remembering something. Anna looked down at her hands to see that there was ice forming on her chair arms. Immediately, she knew she had to snap Elsa out of it…

"Why would they believe that weasel?" Anna exclaimed, "Doesn't everyone remember that he tried to have Elsa killed! ...I say…"

then an awkward silence followed. She hadn't thought about what to say now, she just wanted to help Elsa out. Then, as she looked outside and saw the decorations going up, she slowly put together:

"lets…uh… invite them to the fall festival!" She immediately closed her eyes in frustration. "What was I thinking?" she thought. But then she felt reassurance when the elderly ambassador spoke up.

"That's actually a good idea!" One of the ambassadors said.

Anna looked up "it is?" she whispered. She looked over to Elsa for reassurance and saw that she was alert again, quickly thawing her iced chair.

"Yes," continued the ambassador, "if we invite them here, especially on Arendelle's most cherished holiday, it would come of as a gesture of good will."

Anna seemed surprised that her idea was so well accepted. She quickly snapped out of her blank face and spoke "yeah… that's what I meant…thanks for clarifying."

With that, Elsa concluded the meeting and told the ambassadors to spread the word to their respected kingdoms that Arendelle is inviting their most distinguished dignitaries to the Arrendelle Fall Festival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa and Anna walked away from the meeting down the hall to the main hallway. Anna was ecstatic and couldn't help but shout her excitements to her sister...

"Did you see what I did in there!? I couldn't believe it myself! I have no idea I had any knowledge of political...stuff!" She yelled excitingly to Elsa.

"Congratulations" said Elsa, who couldn't help but smile with Anna's excitement, "see what happens when you pay attention?!"

"I know, right! I mean, wow! how did I come up with that! That was awesome!..." Anna continued on, eventually tiring of talking about herself. Finally coming to her senses, she remembers the reason she spoke up in the first place and turned to Elsa...

"Hey, are you ok?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa looked to Anna, with wide eyes and the obvious look that she was trying to hide something.

"Of course" she lied, "why do you ask?"

Anna paused and tilted her head down, keeping her eyes on Elsa "I saw your chair, well, freeze over."

Elsa sighed as she walked on, realizing that Anna caught her. "Yeah, guess I kind of lost it in there..."

Anna tried to make things positive, "Look, it wasn't that bad...no one even noticed, well besides me anyway."

"It's been a while since I lost control like that..." Elsa said, holding her hands, "about eight weeks actually."

"See! last time it was six weeks, so its getting better!"

Elsa looked back and smiled "You're right, I guess I just got mad is all..."

"You have every right to!" said Anna, with a positive voice. "Don't listen to those wackos, everyone here knows that you are the gentlest soul around."

"Second" corrected Elsa, looking at her sister.

"Oh stop!" Anna laughed.

They paused for a but, then Elsa spoke,

"Hey...thanks for helping me out back there."

Anna smiled lightly as she replied, "hey, what are sisters for?!" Anna then put her arm around Elsa's shoulder as they continued on.

As they approached the main stairway, Elsa changed the subject,

"When does Kristoff come back?"

"In a few hours. Oh! that reminds me, I have to wrap his gift!" she ran off to the stairs, but stopped and turned to Elsa.

"Want to help? It'll help take your mind off things!" She asked

"That's OK" replied Elsa, in a reassuring voice, "I'm just going to walk outside, I need the fresh air."

"Alright... I'll join you when I'm done!" said the redhead as she bolted up the stairs.

Elsa continued off to the side door of the castle, the one that exited to the fjord. While Anna helped, she still felt down about the meeting, and her powers where stirring inside. While she used to keep them in, before her coronation, she found that letting them out every now and then was much more helpful...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jase had been riding for three hours through the woods now, wondering when he would reach the end. He stopped of directions a while back and was told to take this road until the woods cleared, and then Arendelle would be right there. He began to worry that he took a wrong turn somewhere and had gotten lost; this was after all his first time leaving home.

Then, moments later, he saw a clearing up ahead. As he reached it, he couldn't believe his eyes: the ocean! He had always heard of it; its salty air and crystal clear waters, but too actually see it brought tears to his eye. It wasn't like the cold, static lake he left behind; this water was alive, moving back and forth as if it were breathing.

He turned to his left witnessed another sight to behold: Arendelle, just about half a mile down the ridge he stood on. It was small as kingdoms were concerned, but to Jase it was a whole other world. Their were people walking from place to place; Ships were coming in, loading and unloading goods. Towards the ocean side, tucked away at the back of the city, he saw the castle. It was small, yet elegant, about as humble as castle could get. He wondered if this is what Kalamar looked like before it fell apart. He couldn't wait to get down and experience life outside Kalamar, even for a short while, since he would return to Kalamar after he warned the queen.

He had to keep his mission in the back of his head, though. He had to get to the queen first, before those men did, and he was sure that they were not far behind. If he failed, this place, along with all of Norway, would look similar to Kalamar. Jase road down to the city below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa walked out the back of the castle to look out over the fjord. This was the same place she ran off to when her powers were revealed at her reception. She could remember Anna, pleading to come back. She had wanted to, but she was blinded by fear and just kept running. Now, all of that had passed, but Elsa had recently been feeling doubts in her heart, like something was missing. This feeling brought about more anxiety in her heart, so she decided to let it go...

(OK, under suggestion from Gelgela29 (From Fanfiction.net), I decided to put a song here. Go to Youtube and play "Child of Light" by Lindsey Stirling [Instrumental Version of "Shatter Me"], or a similar violin tune song if you like)

She walked onto the water as she did the year before, not running, but rather walking at a comfortable pace, with ice forming beneath her feet. She smiled, seeing her creation form beneath her. She looked up, over the fjord, an idea popping in her head.

She pulled her bun out, releasing her hair into her more comfortable French braid. Then she formed ice skates made of ice on her shoes and, while freezing the water as she glided over it, began skating. She just glided at first, watching the water as it froze. After zigzagging through the fjord, letting the ice spread out in the form of snowflakes, Elsa jumped into the air, ice no longer forming as she left the surface. When she came back to the water's surface, she instantaneously reformed the ice, sending out a strong wave of magic, letting the ice spread out into a giant snowflake. In a state of happiness, she extended her hands, making a series of abstract structures of ice, similar to how she froze the fountains in the courtyard.

After skating and dancing to herself for a few minutes, she was suprised by a sudden outburst of water to her side. She turned to her left and saw that she attracted a pair of large, black and white creatures swiming next to her, making eary, yet beautiful moaning sounds as they swam along. As they reapeared at the surface, she realized that they were orcas, a rare visitor to the fjord. She marveled as the behemoths took an interest in her. She continued on with her figure skating, with the whales following underneath the ice.

As she did so, she would occasionally turn and make some form more of her structures. She continued to do this, twirling and pointing her hands as if she were performing some sort of interpretive dance as she created her artwork. She skated straight for a few feet, then she stuck her hand out and grabbed a pole which she instantaneously created, as if it were always there. As she spun around it, she made a spiral slide of ice beneath her, slowing raising herself up from the fjord. She stopped at the top and looked around, admiring the scenery that surrounded her. Then she looked beneath her and saw the whales swimming under the ice, anticipating her next move. She created a slide and slid down on her skates. She let the ice form a straight, narrow path as the two whales swam on either side, jumping next to her in exitement. As each whale splashed down, she froze the spray of water from there fall. The whales then started flapping there tales, calling in delight as Elsa froze there waves. As she neared the castle, the whales turned back to the fjord, as she was approaching the shore. She spun around and just glided backwards, absorbing her creation of random shapes and artwork. It reminded her of her ice palace back up on the north mountain. She wondered…

"It's pretty" said a voice from the nearby shore.

Elsa, startled, believing herself to be alone, turned to see Anna peacefully standing on the shore watching. Startled, and forgetting that she was still a little bit from shore, she forgot to lay down more ice and fell into the water. She panicked at first, but realized that the water was only a few feet deep and stood up. She looked up to see Anna laughing her head off.

"Don't you know its rude to scare people?! you almost gave me a heart attack!" yelled Elsa, parting her hair from her face and pulling a strand of seaweed from her hair.

"Sorry, I..." Anna tried to say while laughing, "I didn't mean... to do that!" Anna reached in to pull her sister out, but couldn't conceal the fact that she found this hysterical.

"You feeling better?" Anna asked.

"I'm certainly more awake if that's what you mean" replied Elsa sarcastically.

Anna continued to laugh as they walked away from shore, still not over how ridiculous the Snow Queen looked.

Elsa, annoyed by her sister's laughter, decided to have a little fun. She calmly tapped her foot on the ground and formed ice beneath Anna's feet, causing her to slip and fall into the water behind her. Elsa gave a litter snicker as Anna got up, shivering from the water. Elsa forgot that the water was cold, being that she couldn't feel the cold.

"Real mature your majesty!" Anna replied sarcastically, "real mature." As Anna got out of the water, she looked at Elsa, then they both started laughing at each other.

Just then, a man came running out the door.

"Your majesties, I was looking everywhere for you. Kr…" he paused, looking at the wet sisters. Needless to say, he was bewildered at the state the two royals were in.

"Don't ask" Elsa ordered, still giggling. "What is it?"

"Uh… the ice harvesters have returned, Kristoff is at the gate."

"Oh, he's home!" cried Anna "come on, let's go!"

"Anna, wait! I hardly think we are presentable…"

"Who cares, it's not like Kristoff cares for personal hygiene!"

Elsa nodded in agreement and followed Anna. She heard the sound of bells and turned to see that a ship was blocked from the docks by Elsa's creation. She pointed her hands at the creation and the whole thing melted back into the sea, like it was never there. Then the whales resurfaced and raised their fins in the air, as if waving good-bye. She waved back to her new friends, then turned to great her friends at the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter two. I originally would have liked to do a song with Elsa singing, similar to how she made her palace in "Let it Go." But following a bit of advice from Gelgela29, I thought that maybe an instrumental would fit better (Thus my choice of song, though you can input any song you wish worthy). 
> 
> I added the Orca's since the first time I posted this story, for those who already read this before. Just seemed like a really good idea, especially after seeing this image on Deviantart by Delun (Elsa with a frosty Orca, wolf, and owl).


	3. A Conversation With "Elizabeth"

Kristoff walked into the palace with Sven following into the main entrance hall. They were both drenched with melted snow, having walked down to slightly warmer Arendelle. Olaf is the first to greet him.

"Kristoff! Sven! You're home!"

"Olaf, great to see you!" Kristoff said as Olaf ran to hug him and Sven.

"I missed you guys, it's been way too feminine here. I love those girls, but there have been way too many female emotions around here… Sven! You look great!"

Kristoff tries to get a word in "yeah, well believe it or not, I'm looking forward to washing this guy smell out of me, haven't showered in weeks!"

"You?!... Who are you and what have you done with Kristoff?"Yelled Olaf, not believing that Kristoff would ever be concerned with hygiene. Then Kristoff raised his arm and Olaf covered his carrot nose in disgust.

"Oh... wow, I see what you mean."

Kristoff lowered his arm and looked around.

"Speaking of crazy female emotions, where's Anna?" He asked.

"Kristoff!" someone screamed. Kristoff heard the unmistakable voice of Anna come running through the halls, sopping wet and covered in seaweed.

"Speaking of showers..." Olaf tells Kristoff inconspicuously.

"Anna!" yells Kristoff "hey, I've missed you..." says Kristoff as he goes to hug her, then his face went from delight to perplexity. "...Why are you wet? Prank gone wrong?"

"Something like that! Elsa started it!" Anna replied.

"Did not!" said Elsa as she walked in, with water dripping from her dress.

"Elsa!" said Kristoff surprised by the appearance of the usually elegant queen "You too!"

"Don't ask..." she said raising her hands, glaring at Anna. "So, how are you?"

"Uh, great. Looking forward to not having to go back to the mountains every few weeks. Can't wait to relax and defrost."

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe and home." said Anna as she went to kiss him.

Elsa, Olaf and Sven stared of into the distance in a moment of awkwardness, trying to give the two some space.

"So, how are you doing Sven?" added Elsa, trying to break the silence. Sven responded with a few snorts, as if trying to say "Fine, thank you." Elsa just nodded, pretending to understand the reindeer.

Realizing that they had been kissing for more than ten seconds, Elsa interrupted...

"So Anna!" she interrupts, "don't you think we should, you know, clean up before dinner?" she said, looking at her wet cloths.

Anna looked at herself as well. "Oh yeah, and get this lovely ocean smell off of me."

"Uh, Anna.." interrupted Kristoff suddenly, "...I was going to ask you... if you wanted to go out for dinner? You know, since we haven't gone out in a while." he asked rapidly and with a hint of hesitation.

"Uh, sure, yeah! I'd like that!" then she looked to her sister "...if you don't mind, Elsa."

"Of course not! You two go have a good time!" Elsa responded.

"Great! I'll be right back!" said Anna as she ran off to her room to change.

After Anna had left the room, Elsa looked to Kristoff. "So, is are you going to do it tonight?"

Kristoff paused for moment, then gave a quick "Yep."

"You look nervous."

"Yep."

"Hey, just relax, everything will be fine. Just breath, focus, and let it out."

"Yeah, right..." said Kristoff, still a little nervous around Anna's older sister "...thanks for the pep talk."

"No problem... break a leg!" Elsa replied as she walked upstairs, still dripping.

Olaf looked at Kristoff "What was that about?"

"Uh… nothing, it was... an inside joke... yeah, that's it."

"Oh, ok." Olaf replied, naïvely accepting the explanation.

"Listen, I'll catch you later, I need to get this smell of me before someone keels over."

Olaf replied "Yes, please!" he said as covered his nose. With that, Kristoff left the room.

Olaf then turned to Sven "So, guess it's guys night for us. What do you wanna do?"

Sven snorted something to Olaf.

"A night on the town? Let's do it!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna, having cleaned up from her and Elsa's fall into the ocean, walked out of her room and passed by Elsa's room, wearing her green dress. Before she could knock, Elsa opened the door, wearing a dark blue dress with a purple cape.

"Are you going out too?" asked Anna, seeing that Elsa was wearing her casual dress.

"Yeah, I'm just going to walk around town for a while." Ever since the events of last summer, Elsa had wanted to spend as much time out of her room, and the castle, as possible.

"Ok, well you enjoy yourself. You sure you don't want to join us? I'm sure Kristoff won't mind."

"Oh, no! don't worry about me! Trust me!" said Elsa quickly. "You two have a good time!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They walked down and met Kristoff in the courtyard, who proceeded walked Anna out the gates.

"Don't forget to be back before nine o'clock" Yelled Elsa.

"Will do!" said Kristoff in the distance.

"I was talking to you Anna!"

"I will!" Anna replied.

Elsa took the side door to the docks. She put her hood over, not to completely conceal her face, but just enough so her hair is covered, so she can walk without attracting attention to herself. The boats were coming in for the night, and the sailors were going in to town. Arendelle was more active than usual, with everyone getting ready for the festival. Booths were being set up and more decorations went up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just outside of Arendelle, a large group of men came riding in. They stopped outside in a clearing in the woods, concealing themselves. The leader looked over to Arendelle and watched as the lights turned on. He then turned to his men:

"I need two volunteers to go into the city and scout around. Find out what events are going on in the next few days and how many guards are around the castle. We also need food; but don't attract attention to yourselves."

Two men, brothers, looked to each other and volunteered. The leader gave them a piece of paper with a drawing on it

"This is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, if you see either of them, let me know." They left for town, while the rest dismounted their horses and unpacked their supplies.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jase entered town. He slowed his horse to stop and began walking him.

"Sorry we can't take turns Cliff" he said to his horse, who was exhausted after riding all that way. He began working his way to the castle, believing the queen to be there. He stood out from the crowd, with his sword kept over his back and his armor. Even the ice harvesters stood apart from him.

Elsa was far down the shipping lanes, watching the sun finally set. At first, she was filled with awe of the sight, but soon, she remembered how her parents died at sea. She flashed back to the day when they got the news, how Anna sobbed in her room for days and how they couldn't comfort each other. She flashed back to the first time she hurt Anna, to the night everything changed. She tried to remember how things were before the accident, but she couldn't.

For some reason, despite having gotten almost complete control over her powers, she still felt a strange void inside. With Anna's help, she had let go of her fears and trauma of the past, but there was something still missing, something that she had to get back; something she lost.

Troubled by these thoughts, she left the seawall, since it only brought back painful memories. She decided to walk through town, observing the life of her citizens walking around. She watched as family and friends socialized and businesses carried on there trade. She was fascinated by life outside the castle; being so alien to her.

As she continued on, she heard an odd gangly noise. She turned to see a man walking down the street. He was skinny, but lean, about an inch smaller than Kristoff, with curly, black hair, easily in his mid twenties. She was perplexed at his clothing: He was dressed in raggedy clothing with a rough looking leather vest, along with leather arm and shin guards. He was walking a horse which had black hair, much like his own. He was looking around, seemingly just as amazed at the lively town as she was.

Then Elsa saw his sword; kept in his scabbard which was wrapped around his back, which was unusual for most cultures here. And with his sword was a large knife, which made Elsa feel a little nervous. 

He started asking any passerby: "Excuse me, do you know if the queen is in town?", but they would just turn him down an answer, not wanting to associate themselves with this odd character. Elsa, however, was curious about what this man could want in Arendelle... with the queen... with her. She thought to herself, and then her curiosity took over as she went over to him...

"I'm sorry sir, you said you were looking for the queen?" she asked, making sure that she kept her hair hidden, which would be a dead giveaway to her true identity.

Jase was caught off guard by the stranger, being the first friendly person he has met so far. "Uh.. yes, thank you! Is she in town this evening?"

Elsa replied "Yes, she is, she is usually in the castle... but she sometimes comes out among us... 'normal' people..." She felt a strange rush of excitement playing a commoner, talking about herself. 'This was something Anna would do' she thought

"...I'm sure one of the castle guards would know."

"OK, great. Thank you very much ma'am!" He replied in a courteous manner as he walked away, but Elsa wanted to know more about this mysterious stranger.

"Can you walk me over there!?... I'm heading that way anyway and... I don't want to walk alone" She said, trying awkwardly to sound like a damsel in distress.

"Well, I'm actually in a bit of a hurry…" he said at first, but then he saw Elsa give a slight frown, "…but I guess you can walk with if you want."

"Ok then, right this way!" she said as she walked down the street with him.

After almost thirty seconds of walking, Elsa realized that she didn't know how to start a conversation (that was usually Anna's job). Luckily, Jase started things off.

"So, do you have a name?" he asked.

Elsa nearly answered with her real name, but realizing that she was playing a commoner, remembered that she couldn't use her real name.

"El...izabeth" she answered nervously, "and you? I mean, what is your name"" she asked nervously.

"My name is Jase, Sir Jase, of Kalamar."

"Oh, you're a knight, from 'Kalamar' is it?" asked Elsa, trying to remember that name, embarrassed that the queen didn't know, "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that kingdom."

"Don't worry, most people aren't" replied Jase. Ever since the passing of the royal family, Kalamar was forgotten by many other countries. As it continued to dwindle, it was forgotten entirely, though it was still marked as a "city" on some maps.

"So, you have business with the queen, Sir Jase?"

"You can just call me Jase, and yes, it's actually a serious matter."

"Really?" asked Elsa, now completely intrigued by the young man's statement. "Is it something we need to be worried about?"

"Oh no, not you, just the queen, I..." Jase stopped. He just realized that he was giving away more information than he should, not wanting to start rumors. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be giving away this much information."

"Oh, that's ok" she replied. Before she could add anything else, he asked her,

"Hey, I don't mean to be nosy, but how is this queen of yours? I mean is she a good queen? or is she, cold and distant... no pun intended."

"Who told you she was cold and distant?" she asked. She didn't even realized how personal she took it, forgetting she was supposed to play a commoner.

Jase tilted towards her with wide eyes, puzzeled by how she almost snapped at him. 'Guess they really love there queen here' he thought.

"Uh, I don't know, it's just a rumor. I didn't mean anything offensive by it, just trying to get the facts."

Elsa slouched in embarrassment, realizing that she did indeed snap at him. "I'm sorry. uh, yeah, she's a good queen. I hear that she was scared of hurting people, but she's better now, she's good" she said uncomfortably without making eye contact with him.

"So, she's just misunderstood then, huh?"

Elsa pulled a loose lock of hair from back into her hood. "Yeah, just misunderstood" she said as if she was talking to herself. Jase noticed that she was a little down, so, trained as a gentleman by his mom, he asked...

"Don't mind me asking, but... are you ok?"

Elsa's head snapped up, not expecting this conversation to turn personal. "Oh, yes I'm fine," she said nervously, "I just had a long day."

"I've had those" he said.

Elsa decided, against her better judgement, to add to it. "Some, friends, of mine started a rumor behind my back and now everyone believes it."

Jase looked to Cliff, who gave him a look, then he looked back to Elsa, "well, if it where me in your shoes, I would just ignore them."

Elsa smiled at his attempt to give advice. "I'm afraid it's not that easy."

Before she knew it, she was actually engaging in an active conversation with a stranger. She had gotten better at speaking to people since her coronation, but not such personal ones, especially with strangers. Feeling an uneasy feeling in her subject, and the fact that he was on his way to meet "the queen", she decided to leave...

"Well, this is my street. Good luck with the queen, Sir Jase of Kalamar."

Jase waved his hand, "and good-bye to you, Elizabeth, and thank you for the talk!" He realized that he was actually the one giving advice, but it felt good to talk to someone new for once.

Elsa smiled and waved back as she turned down the side street. Once she saw that Jase has turned away, she bolted down an alleyway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What was I thinking!" she thought, berating herself for fooling this man, who she was going to meet as herself anyway once he reached the castle.

As Elsa ran through an alley to make it to the castle, she ran into a large man. As she fell backwards from the impact, her hood fell off, revealing her hair.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled the man.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I was in a hurry" Elsa answered as she got up. As she looked up, she saw that there was not one but two men there. The other man looked at Elsa perplexity, as if he knew her. He took out a piece of paper and looked at it. He showed it to the other man, his brother. They both smiled, realizing that they had found Queen Elsa.

Elsa patted the dirt from her dress and then went on, passing the two men. One of them grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, what..." Elsa started to say, but was cut short when she felt a knife to her back.

"Don't say anything or use your powers, Snow Queen, cause my brother here has cat-like reflexes, and he won't hesitate to use that knife on you" said one of the brothers.

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as she realized she was being kidnapped. The man then put a sack over her hands, no doubt to conceal her powers, then proceeded to tie them, leaving her defenseless. As she grew fearful, the sack covering her hands froze over. Elsa looked around, praying that someone else was there to help her or get help, but no one was around. Then she remembered that Jase must still be within earshot behind the buildings, but she couldn't scream. She looked around frantically, looking for something to "accidentally" knock over to get attention. She found a trash can nearby full of glass bottles. "Perfect" she thought as they passed it. She swung her hips over, hitting the can, knocking it down as bottles crashed against the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that's the first chapter, so let me know what you think! Leave a review!
> 
> Don't know a lot of Norwegian names, but Jase kind of stuck for some reason (the spelling is not recognized as its the nickname of Jason from 'Duck Dynasty'). I'm still working on his image, which will be more detailed in later chapters (For right now, picture a mix of a Jedi and Legolas).


End file.
